


Prepared

by OneLastMiracle (orphan_account)



Series: Untitled [10]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/OneLastMiracle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Success is 85% preparation, 5% execution, and 5% timing. The last 5% is luck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prepared

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a series of small drabbles, done for the 30 Drabble A Day challenge. Not necessarily connected, can be read as a standalone or small parts. All stories are not necessarily in the same universe, so there may be little to no continuity. Maybe some Johnlock, but can easily be read as just friendship. Enjoy!

Success is 85% preparation, 5% execution, and 5% timing. The last 5% is luck.

Sherlock despised luck; there was no logic to it, no algorithm to find more and quantify or qualify it. Luck was a dangerous factor to a mathematician.

More often than not, he found ways around luck, and was usually successful. But such was not the case with Moriarty.

Jim Moriarty was an intelligent man; he planned extensively for every eventuality. This was the one man Sherlock could _not_ take chances with: He had to play the final move and know the end game before the board was even set. He had to out-think one of the most intelligent men.

Maybe this was the thrill he had sought for so long and only just found.

But planning and preparation only worked when people acted as Sherlock knew the would, rationally. And Moriarty was a master at reading off script, throwing a wrench in the works. So with Moriarty, Sherlock had to be quick and clever, able to think on his feet. It was this madness which Sherlock could _not_ anticipate and plan around.

But _this time_ , he could. It was the Final Problem, their last game, and Sherlock knew the endgame. This time, when he faced Moriarty, he would be Prepared To Do Anything, prepared to fall. This time, he would not lose.

And this planning had to be perfect; if it wasn’t, then all would be lost, John, Mrs Hudson, Lestrade all dead. But not this time. No, Sherlock could see it this time, the shards of sense, hidden under a rook of madness, and knight of irrelevance. Now was the endgame, and Sherlock was prepared.

 _Checkmate_.

**Author's Note:**

> If you got the refrence there, points to you. Prepared to Do Anything is the name of the score from The Reichenbach Fall.


End file.
